


The Same

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, h gxg, idk i hvae an f in englidh for a reasonkmak, ithink, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vent fic cause i suck





	The Same

_I love you_

Those words feel toxic, but you can't stop them from pouring from your head.

_I love you, but you don't feel the same._

Those ones don't stop either, they don't, thats not until you feel a tingling in your stomach. You decide to run in the restroom, you feel something coming up your chest.

_You don't feel the same._

One petal, then there's two. Its red and you think it looks pretty, that is until you realize, the red is also blood.

It makes you want to spit it out more, then there's two more petals.

_I like Kuroo-San._

You don't know why you're crying. Maybe its because of the pain, maybe because you've given up hope on your one-sided love. You don't know, you don't seem to care.

Another spit of blood and there's a knock on the door. "Yama-," Of course its Tsukishima, probably the last person you want to see right now. The last person you would ever want to find you in this state.

"I-Is that?" Suddenly he's beside you, about to put his arm around your shoulder, maybe for comfort or maybe for pity. You don't know because you slap it away before it can ever reach you.

He looks at you then he looks at his hand. "T-Tsu-" another petal, and you feel like sinking into a black hole of absolutely nothing would be great right now.

  
He gives you a look then he finally realizes, all to soon a face of horror plasters onto his face thats now replaced with guilt. You didn't think he'd find out, you didn't want him to. He likes someone else, your always in the way.

"Is-is this because of what I told you this weekend?"

  
Now his hand is covering his mouth, like he's just solved a big puzzle and you hate it. You hate that he thinks its his fault. Its not.

But maybe it's yours. Maybe it's your fault for letting your stare linger a tad bit too long. For getting to close, for thinking of how beautiful his golden eyes were.

  
You can't blame it on anyone but yourself. Because it is your fault.

  
You put on a smile. A fake one, maybe but it might convince him. "Tsukki-" your entire body shakes. You want to sound happy, maybe even a tad bit cheerful. But right now you just sound pathetic.

  
"I-its not you." You smile again. You try you really do. But he's known you long enough to know, you're lying.

You look back to him, and all you receive is a look of disbelief. You don't know why he's still here. He must be disgusted right?

He gets up and and leaves with a look of regret or guilt, you can't tell.

  
"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> try to guess who said sorry ig


End file.
